


A fluffy christmas

by NopeLikesTheDoctor (Nurre)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurre/pseuds/NopeLikesTheDoctor
Summary: Sherlock usually thinks Christmas is boring, but this Christmas is a little different.





	

It was a few days before Christmas, Sherlock hated this. Noises of someone baking in the kitchen, five people singing at least three different songs, the smell of the christmas-tree and cookies. They were all annoying him, he would never make it through the Holiday like this.

His parents had suggested that he would come over with John for Christmas and John came up with the  _ brilliant  _ idea that they would take some “friends” with them…. Which Mr & Mrs Holmes had agreed to, to Sherlock's annoyance. 

Now Molly was helping his mother and father in the kitchen, Mrs Hudson was sitting in the sofa, sipping on a cup of tea and Mycroft had picked up a fotoalbum with pictures of Sherlock as a baby and was showing it to Lestrade and John, just to annoy Sherlock.

“Mycroft, you put the book down now.” Sherlock snarled.

“Or what? There's nothing wrong with your baby photos, John seems to like them.”

John chocked a giggle when he saw Sherlock‘s reaction and proceeded to try to occupy him with something else.

Earlier during the week, when they had arrived at the Holmes household, John had gotten to help with the Christmas-shopping and they decided to get a really big Christmas-tree. The thought John had in mind was that this year, maybe he could get Sherlock’s help with decorating it.

“Hey Sherlock,” John began, “Let's decorate it.” John gestured to the big tree in the corner of the room, and Sherlock was about to protest, when Mr Holmes came in.

“Come now, you can do that after dinner instead.” he said and turned around to put some plates on the table and soon they had all gathered to eat the dinner. The table was full of food and Sherlock was even more annoyed, it wasn’t Christmas yet and they still decided to have a big dinner. Potatoes, salad, bread, chicken, it all made him feel sick, but he wasn’t planning on eating anyway. 

Sherlock lifted his eyes from the table and met with Mycroft’s gaze, who had a mocking grin on his face, Sherlock put on an equally mocking grin and mouthed “This suiting you, fatty?” to him. His brother immediately dropped the grin and Sherlock saw how he stared, his eyes saying “You’ll regret that”, and Sherlock felt how he enjoyed the moment more and more.

But the moment was unfortunately ruined by his mother:

“Oh, but why do you still have that shirt on??”

Sherlock didn’t understand at first what she ment, he just had a normal shirt on, it wasn’t like it ruined anything.

“I made you a sweater, you should put it on after dinner.”

“Oh  _ that _ thing, I’m not putting that on, thank you.”

Now his dad lifted his eyes too:

“Come on now, we all have one on, see. Myrcroft has one and even our guests has, it can’t hurt.”

Sherlock continued to glare for a while, but after dinner he put it on anyway, mostly because John fetched it for him. While Sherlock studied his own sweater, he couldn’t help but to glance at his flatmate’s sweater. It was a beige sweater with patterns of Christmas-lights around the neck and sleeves and the stomach was coloured navy blue and had a little tree on it.

Sherlock’s sweater was pretty alike, though it wasn’t beige, it was more grey and it had stars on the blue instead of a tree, and he assumed that his mother had made John’s sweater too and it fit him well, Sherlock thought, he looked slightly cute in it.

John went over to the tree and picked up some decoration to hang in it. He glanced over to the dark-haired man and saw that he was dragging himself over to the tree too. In a few minutes they had emptied a small box that contained colourful christmas baubles and a tinsel, and they both sat down on the floor. 

While Sherlock pulled the next box closer to them John started talking about something that Sherlock wasn’t too interested in but it was nice, just sitting there, listening to his friend's voice and soon he couldn’t hear the radio in the kitchen anymore, neither could he hear the small-talk from the others in the house and he couldn’t even hear what the words that came out of John’s mouth was supposed to mean, he just heard the sound they made, and he got lost in the letters and didn’t notice how a soft smile spread on his face.  Nor did he notice how he leaned towards the other man, or how he lifted his hands to touch his face and….

Sherlock came back to his senses. He slowly pulled away from John and he could still feel the soft kiss on his lips. John looked back at him with big eyes.

Then it was John’s turn to strike: he pulled his friend closer and pressed his lips back in place on Sherlock’s and this time neither of the men were quick to pull away, but when they finally did they just stopped for a moment and stared at each other until John felt how a smile started forming on his face and he looked down at the floor instead. The dark-haired man felt how a slight tint of red spread on his face too and couldn’t help but smile. He picked up another decoration for the tree and stood up to put it on a branch and John handed him another decoration after he was done.

_ This Christmas _ , thought Sherlock,  _ might not turn out as boring as last year after all. _


End file.
